You're Not Really Happy
by alphonse18
Summary: "I don't care what it takes. I don't care why we're here, but I will get Alphonse back the life he deserves. Even if I have to die to do it." Sporadic Updating. Yaoi. M in later chapters. Could end up as Edward/Edward(with Elric being the uke, always) or Jasper/Edward. Or maybe someone else? Post in the the comments who you would like Edward Elric to end up with please.
1. Chapter One

**WARNING:**

Yaoi, as in BoyxBoy. In later chapters it will contain lemon(sex) and lime(everything but sex,[haha buttsex…sorry ^^;] I.e. blowjobs, dry humping, etc.)

AU(alternate universe)

POSSIBLY OOC—but I am trying my hardest to keep each character in check.

Bad language (swearing)

Edward and Alphonse are two years apart in this story, so keep that in mind.

**Pairings:**

Probably Edward/Edward. Hehe, that's what got me thinking about doing this Crossover in the first place. Might be Jasper/Edward. Or Jasper/Alphonse. Let me know in the comments who you want with who please! I will be making my decision after reading the comments so please do comment!(while letting me know what you think of course)

**DISCLAIMER:** (never had to do this before)

I do NOT own Twilight, nor do I own FMA Brotherhood. They each belong to their respective authors.

**AN (please read me!)**

I know what you're thinking. "Really Alphonse? Twilight? Twilight!?" I know. I hate Twilight. But there was a time (In seventh grade- I am now a Junior) when I liked it. I hate Bella. I am saying that right now. She will not be in this story at all. I'm not sorry. Back to what I was saying- PLEASE give this story a try. I will be changing a lot of things about Twilight and FMA Brotherhood.

My second story I've published online. Sorry to keep my followers on "Starting New" waiting….and still waiting. ^^; The third chapter is coming surely but slowly, so please bear with me for just a while longer. Yes, yes I know I shouldn't be working on another story, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE comment and let me know what you think, otherwise I will lose motivation to write this story. (which would suck considering the first chapter is about 3,400 words) I might also change up Edward's school schedule. Just his sixth and seventh period. So nothing big. I will let you know.

Oh and just a quick thing—I know my name is Alphonse and so is Alphonse Elric. I did not base it off of his name. I simply enjoy the name Alphonse. So don't get me confused with the younger Elric brother please.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

***** Means there is an explanation at the end of the chapter.

Chapter One

"Ready Brother?"

The worn, tattered book in my lap sits innocently, even though the secrets it contains are deadly. Sighing, I turn from the source of my now pounding headache, to my younger brother. He stands confidently in the doorway. His short blonde hair looks darker in the dim lit room. The only source of light being a candle resting on the old, dark brown desk, situated to my left.

Before I can reply, thunder booms overhead and lightning strikes, lighting up the room and Alphonse's body. The wide, expressive golden brown eyes shimmering with determination and the face that resembles our Mother is set in a calm expression, despite what we are about to do. For a moment I let myself picture her, not fighting the stab of sorrow that comes with it. Just one of the many things that has gone wrong. Just one of the many things I've managed to fuck up. Another fault on my list, though now, there's too many to count.

"Brother?" Snapping back from the tip of the depression filled iceberg that always is lurking beneath the surface, I focus back on what's important. Alphonse.

"Yeah Al, I'm ready." Placing the book on the dark brown desk, I heave myself from the large, blue, chair. I grab my red knee length coat and toss it on, making sure my golden braid is over it, and mindful of my aching port*. _Damn rain. We've only been here a week and a half and it's barely stopped. I'm going to have to think of something to relieve to pain._

"Are your ports causing you pain?" Not meeting Al's worried gaze, I grab the faded black shoulder bag Al bought yesterday, and shove the tattered book in it, ignoring the throbbing in my skull. The worn dark blue book goes in easily enough, considering its massive size and that fact that there is nothing else in the black bag helps to. We are going to be picking up our school books when we arrive at Forks High School shortly. According to our age, I'm a Senior in high school and Al is a Sophomore. To say the least, I wasn't very happy when I found out we were going to be separated a few days back.

Hell, we've never been to a real school besides when we were kids, before and a little after Mom died. Then Al and I went directly into finding the Philosopher's Stone.

Furrowing my blonde eyebrows, I toss the faded black bag over my left shoulder, considering I don't need to add any more strain added to the right. I answer, "They're fine, Al, don't worry." Finally looking him in the eyes, I know he knows I'm lying, but before he can push it, I make my way to where he's standing and walk past him in the doorway, into the living room. I don't get but a few feet before a hand gently grips my left shoulder.

"Brother, I know this isn't easy, but please bear through it, for me?" Looking up to meet his pleading eyes, because yes, even though Alphonse is younger than me, he is still a just a little bit taller, I let out a frustrated, yet exhausted sigh.

"Alright, but only for you. As soon as I figure out what happened, I'm fixing it and getting us the hell out of here." The hand on my shoulder squeezes before letting go and I continue the short walk through the living room to the front door. I stop just before the front door that leads to the outside world. To the annoying, thick drops of rain that insists on ruining the first day to a big change in our lives. To something majorly different than what we're used to. The throbbing headache now advances to a piercing migraine and bring my right gloved hand up to rub my aching temple. I release a much needed sigh and drop my hand back to my side.

"It's going to be okay brother, we've been through worse." Quietly laughing bitterly, I mutter, "Just another thing to the long list of fuckups." I don't know if Al hears, but I grasp the silver doorknob and twist, pushing the door open and stepping out into the freezing drops of depression. Looking up into the dark grey, almost black sky, I know today won't be a good one. But I clench my jaw and prepare to deal with it. I haven't gotten Al's body back to mess shit up once more and am determined to get us back, if only so he can finally live his life, that I so stupidly tore away from him.

I readjust the shoulder bag and grip the black strap tightly, venting my frustrations out on it. Looking back down, I see Al already opening to driver's side of the shiny black car we transfigured out of a rusty, paint chipping Jetta that we found next to the abandoned house we unexpectedly arrived in.

Not wanting to get anymore wet, I pull the handle to the car door, I let my bag drop to the floorboard, dropping myself onto the cold leather seat and shut the door quickly, hoping to get away from the wet, unwelcome rain. I don't need my ports soaked, along with the incessant ache from the weather. That would be a bitch. Not to mention, how would I explain to all the new people I meet why they can hear metal clanking when I walk by. No thanks.

"How did you even get us enrolled in a school anyway Al?" Starting the car, Al gives me a pointed look and I grumble to myself while putting on the seatbelt. His golden brown eyes focus on the road and as he pulls out of the driveway and he answers, "It wasn't that hard Brother. When we arrived I knew we needed to get a grasp of what was going on I figured why not get enrolled in school? We've missed out with trying to get our bodies back and it wouldn't hurt to be informed and learn some more." Even though his tone doesn't change, I can tell Al's still upset that he got his body back, yet I didn't.

With nothing to do but listen, I search outside the window for something to keep my nerves sedated and my mind off of what we're about to walk into. The color green in various shades greet me, as well as the wet, pounding rain, that has yet to let up, even if just a little. Trees quickly pass by as Al drives carefully but fast through the twist and turns of the road. He continues and I still keep my eyes on the emerald foliage to settle my nerves.

"I just walked into the school after hours and talked to the secretary and then the principle. Even though we have no records of existing here, they let us attend after I filled out some paperwork and told them some lies about why we had no files." The dark green trees seem to disappear as we enter the small town of Forks.

"Idiots," I say under my breath, more to myself than Al. "Anyone could just waltz into their school, lie and be a danger to all the students and staff." Stopping briefly at a red light I tap my right foot impatiently, ready to get first impressions over with. Al hums in agreement but then counters, "I doubt it though with such a small town though. Besides we can keep ourselves, and others safe if that happens." Instead of replying I flex my fingers that lay in my lap and my anxiety spikes, though I keep my face blank to not worry Al. He's worried and fussed over me enough, now he needs to worry about himself.

I rest my forehead on the cold, fogged up window in hopes to lessen the intense pain in my skull. Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths and open them again when I feel calmer. I do, for a brief moment, until I see the root of my anxiety and swallow inaudibly. I jerkily shake my head and berate myself. This is no time to be wallowing in fear. It's a High School for god's sake! These are children that are oblivious, innocent. I steel my nerves and narrow my eyes. _Just another thing to complete, Ed, a small insignificant thing. It can't be harder than trying to find a Philosopher's Stone. You're here to learn, albeit only because of Al, but still. To learn about things you and your younger brother missed out on. _

Finally in check, I ignore the stares from the people when Al parks. I glance over at him, and my eyes soften. "Are you ready, Al?" He looks at me unsurely for a moment, but then gives me a reassuring smile and nods.

"We can do this Brother. It's nothing compared to the challenges we've faced before." _How I wish I could be more like you Al. _With determination I nod as well. I grab my shoulder bag and bring my white gloved hand to rest on the door handle. Not looking at Al, I quietly say, "Stay close to me Al, I don't want to lose you." We both know it's not just about losing each other in the small crowd of students.

"I will Brother." He shuts off the engine and I take another deep breath, grimacing in pain when Al turns to open his door due to the pain. The pounding in my head is not getting better, but I can deal with it. Rolling my right shoulder I try to get the aching to go away, but it doesn't. I sigh and finally open the door, swinging my black leather clad legs over the seat and let my black and red boots land onto the hard, cold cement. I throw the black bag over my left shoulder and shut the door. A little too forcefully, judging by how many more people look our way.

Rolling my eyes, I once again grasp the strap of the bag in a death grip. Ignoring the annoying stares, I shove my right gloved hand in my pant pocket and walk around the front of the car to meet Al so we can start our first day as High School students. He's standing there, with a calm expression on his face and his eyes show nothing of the anxiety I feel.

When I reach him, we both start walking to the entrance. I take the time to inspect the school so I can get my mind off of the migraine, aching and the intrigued stares. The building appears to be made out of brick and consists of three different sectors. Windows line the sides and front of the building, and I don't know why there are so many. The only thing to look at is the damn rain. The High School looks old, but no more than a few decades.

Finally reaching the entrance, we're almost run into by a few male teenagers messing around. But before they can, I grab Al with my left gloved hand and pull him towards me and take a quick step back. I guess after all those hard years of trying to find the Philosopher's Stone paid off, if only to protect Alphonse from some stupid teens.

"Watch it." I growl out as they stare dumbstruck, clearly expecting to help us up and apologize for knocking us down. Releasing Al's arm, I walk past them, pointedly ignoring their stares. I'm through the entryway and can see the front office when I hear Al apologize to them, "Sorry about him." Rolling my eyes I wait for Alphonse to catch up before heading into the office to get our schedules.

The school looks pretty ordinary on the inside. Boringly white and clean. Kind of like a hospital. Shuddering at the thought of having to be in a hospital again, I walk the short distance to the main office, knowing Al isn't but a few steps behind. It's weird to not hear the clanking of armor anymore, Al often scares the shit out of me on accident, since I always expect to hear his approach.

The office is just the same as the inside of the school, though it doesn't have the sterile smell of a hospital. The secretary looks up and offers me a kind smile and though I don't return it, I lose the annoyed expression. Alphonse is already asking for our schedules and I look out into the hall to see people 'casually' walking by to take a peek at the new students. Though, most of them have stopped and are openly staring.

"Here's your schedule. Let's go to first period so we aren't late." Taking the piece of paper, I skim it.

**Name: Edward Elric**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Grade: Senior**

**First Period: AP Literature **

**Second Period: Pre-Calculus**

**Third Period: German 1**

**Fourth Period: Chemistry**

**Fifth Period: World Humanities Asia**

**Sixth Period: Off Period **

**Seventh Period: P.E. / Introduction to Weight Lifting**

"We only have first and fifth period together. While we walk I will explain how the schedule works." Al and I walk take a left from the front office and make our way down a long hall way with lockers lined up across the walls. Apparently, Al has already memorized where everything was at. Why am I not surprised?

Ignoring the people who have stopped by their lockers to check out the new students, we take a right in to a smaller hallway with no windows and classroom doors. Stuffing my hands farther into my black, leather, pant pockets, Al continues. "Since today is Thursday, it's an odd day. Which basically means we have First, Third, Fifth, Lunch then Seventh. Each class period is an hour and thirty minutes long, and lunch is forty three minutes long. Listen Brother, because I don't want to have to explain this twice."

"Yeah, yeah Al, I'm listening." Rolling my eyes, I rub my right shoulder with my left hand to try and relieve some of the ache. And then rub my right temple with my right gloved hand to stop the throbbing.

"Monday's are always all classes day and lunch is after Fifth period. Tuesdays are odd days, so it's the schedule I just explained earlier. Wednesday's start at 9:11am, whereas every other day of the school week starts at 7:30am. Wednesday is always an even day. Like I said, Thursday is always an odd day, and Friday is always an even day, with the exception of an advisory** that is on every Friday, right after Second period."

"Jeez, how do they expect teenagers to sit around that long and actually learn?" I complain as we reach a plain white door, that's propped wide open by a doorstop.

"It's not that hard Brother." Al reasons with a raised eyebrow, though amusement is shining in his golden brown eyes. I grumble and will away my pounding heart. I swear you can hear it from a few feet away. Creasing my eyebrows in pain, the migraine is at its peak. I can feel blood reverberating off the insides of my skull. At least this pain is taking my mind off my aching ports.

Taking a shallow breath, I hold my head up high and cross through the open doorway, into the rowdy classroom, already filled with students. All the noise stops and I clench my jaw. My muscles are tense as Al passes me to talk to the teacher. I sweep my golden eyes over the quiet classroom, not really seeing anything. Too nervous (though I would never admit it aloud) to care about my new classmates. My first and main priority is finding a way back so Alphonse can finally be free to do what he was denied by my terrible choices.

My eyes narrow as I think about the words that worn dark blue book holds.

"-rother! Ed!" Snapping my unseeing eyes from the students, I see a worried looking Al, though his expression shows no disbelief, since I tend to get lost in my thoughts quite often.

Seeing I'm back in reality, Al quickly explains, "The teacher Mr. Cooper would like us to introduce ourselves to the class." His golden brown eyes promise for an explanation later as to why I zoned out, but I ignore him and turn my head back to the now laughing class. My golden braid swings as I shift the black shoulder bag and rotate my right arm, hoping to relieve some of the tension in my port.

"My name is Edward Elric. This is my_ younger_ brother, Alphonse." My tone is firm and holds no room for question. I stress the fact Al is my younger brother. I protectively stand a little in front of him, though not enough for the class not to see him.

"Younger? But Alphonse is so much taller!" My nostrils flare and I almost yell at the smartass but before I can, the class erupts into loud whispers. "What the hell is the Edward wearing?" "Is that _leather_?" "Kinda hot!" "The younger one looks more approachable." "Why does Edward have long hair, he's a guy isn't he?" "You're just jealous Mike***!"

I clench my gloved hands into fists and stand completely in front of Al. I don't care what they say about me, but they better not talk bad about my baby brother!

"Class! Class! Shut your mouths! Now, I expect you to be nice and welcome the Elric brothers. I don't want to hear any more of that mean gibberish! Now what is my motto?" The whole class rings in one monotone voice, "If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it." Mr. Cooper smiles and continues, "Exactly! I hope you treat them with respect."

Al rests his hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort. It doesn't help, though I relax a little. "Okay! Edward, you can sit in the empty desk by the window. Alphonse you can sit in the empty desk to Edward's right."

"Yes, sir." Al drops his hand and moves from behind me to his new seat, and I make my way toward mine, ignoring the stares. Sitting down, I drop my black shoulder bag to the ground beside me and heave a small sigh of relief, feeling some of the pressure taken off of my left leg. The port still throbs, but the ache lessens without the full weight of my body resting on it.

A jolt of unexpected pain through my skull makes my golden eyes widen slightly, but I manage to keep quiet and not alert Al. I peek at him from the corner of my eye. He's calmly sitting there, with a notebook open to a blank page and a blue mechanical pencil in hand. He either chooses to ignore the stares or just doesn't hear them. Which I highly doubt.

Tilting my head to the side in thought, I take a good look at what Al's wearing. A white button down shirt and grey flat-front pants.

Now that I think about it, he blends in pretty easily, albeit dresses nicer. Well, besides his golden brown eyes. I must really stick out, with my crimson knee length coat, black leather pants, and black leather boots with red soles. Plus, the long golden hair doesn't help. Screw what anyone else thinks, I'm not changing my appearance.

Rolling my eyes, I continue my looking, reaching his black shiny shoes, that remind me of the ones Colonel Mustang wears. A pang of something reverberates inside my chest and I quickly look away from Al, to my desk. _What the hell was that? I can't miss the bastard can I?_

Sighing, I prop my right elbow on the hard desk, and place my gloved hand to my right cheek, resting it there.

_This is going to be a long day._

END CHAPTER ONE

*Port- the place where Edward's automail connects with his real body. Or so I've heard.

**This is exactly like my schedule at my school. I know weird right? Sitting in class that long suck . And an advisory class is a mandatory class everyone has to take every Friday. It's also an hour and 30 minutes long and is basically a study hall, with the exception of a few projects.

*** Yes,_ that _Mike. The one who asks Bella to the prom ( or whatever was called ) and has PE with her. /shudder/ just mentioning her makes me want to gauge my eyes out with brooches. Guess what that reference is from? ^^ (too sadistic? Eh, whatever)

**AN**

Alright! I hope you liked it! :D I will update as soon as possible. Please comment and let me know what you think. Seriously, it helps a lot more than you think. Seriously.

**Next Chapter:** We go through ( well skip through) Ed's boring day and meet some of the Cold Ones. Maybe. Something weird is going on and Edward does not like it. Plus, the pain he's feeling doesn't go away easily. What's wrong with him? And Alphonse….well, he's just there.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN:**

Yeah, yeah, I know I should write another chapter for "Starting New" but this story wouldn't quite bothering me! Here's the second chapter! (I know it's long as fuck. Lol)

**WARNING: **Bad language (Swearing) This story is **YAOI**. In later chapters there will be lemons and limes! Pairing will either be EdwardCullen/EdwardElric , CarlisleCullen/EdwardElric (In this case Esme will NOT be in a relationship with Carlisle first.) or JasperCullen/EdwardElric. If Ed ends up with Edward C. or Carlisle, Al might end up with Jasper. I don't know still figuring it out. **VOTE FOR YOU FAVORITE PAIRING IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!** Little note, Edward Elric will ALWAYS be the uke (bottom) !

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA BROTHERHOOD NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. IM BROKE. **

*** **means and explanation is at the end of the chapter.

'_thinking'_

_Sounds_

"Talking"

I suggest listening to thunderstorm sounds the whole chapter. Here's a link of what I listened to! watch?v=GNRWKKggnrA **I DON'T OWN THIS EITHER! **

**Chapter Two**

"So, Ed, I was thinking since you are new and everything, want to sit with me at lunch?"

My golden eyes turn from the rainy, dreary view of the outside through the window to a nervous looking blonde. He's standing there awkwardly, rubbing his neck with his right hand and his left stuffed into his light blue jeans. His pale blue eyes are staring at me hopefully.

My left eye twitches in annoyance. Rising my eyebrow at him I realize he's the one who insulted me in first period. My liquid gold eyes slide into angry slits as I stare him down, his bright yellow shirt only adds to the dull throbbing that starts to form in the back of my skull. _'Great, just what I need, another damn headache.'_

"My name is Mike by the-"

"No."

"Huh?" His pale blue eyes widen and he runs his right hand through his short dull hair, making it stick up in random places.

"You heard me…no." I grind out through clenched teeth. Crossing my arms over my chest (and ignore when my port protests) I glare at him. Mike shrinks under my gaze and laughs nervously.

"And don't call me Ed." My voice is rough as I stretch my arms over my head. Squeezing my eyes shut I groan as my right shoulder connected to my automail throbs with objection.

Sighing in relief to finally have alleviated some of the pressure, the bell rings, signaling that 5th period is over. Rising up from the uncomfortable black plastic seat, my limbs tighten and contract, especially my ports.

When I reopen my tired eyes he's still standing there, dumbstruck, and his annoying mouth is agape in disbelief. '_Stupid high schoolers, stupid schedule maker. Why the hell is Mike in every single one of my odd classes so far? Tch.'_

Scoffing I grab my black shoulder bag strap with my right gloved hand and swing it onto my right shoulder, barely containing the wince as every nerve connected to my port ignites with tingling pain. _'Shit, forgot about that.'_

My black and red boots squeak on the linoleum floor as I walk away from my desk. Choosing to ignore the pain and the dull blonde idiot, I walk past him, tense and ready for anything to happen if he tries something. Not that he would, but…you can never be too careful. Passing through the open doorway I walk as fast as I can without drawing attention to myself. I'm anxious enough as it is and being worried about Al isn't helping. Is he alright? Has anyone been mean to him? Did he find all of his classes alright?

My eyebrows crease when I reach my locker. '_Al is supposed to be waiting here. Where is he?'_ Thrusting my right gloved hand into the front pocket of my leather pants I pull out a crumpled white sheet of paper. Unwrinkling* it I look at the top of the paper.

**Locker: 127**

**Combination: 45-13-29**

Glancing up at the faded blue locker, I start to panic a little. _'I'm at the correct locker, where is he? He was supposed to be waiting here! Al, you better be alright!' _ Shoving the innocent paper back into my black leather pocket, I turn around and dash to where Al's 5th period class was. Rounding the corner I take in deep breaths when the need for oxygen starts to become overwhelming. And I don't think it's due to running. Halting to a stop in front of his classroom I don't see him inside the class. My eyes widen and I back up and run back in the direction of my locker, hoping Al is there, safe and unhurt. Black dots starts appear in my vision and I can hear my heart thumping loudly and fast in my ears. _'Damnit, damnit, where are-' _

Grunting as I feel the air being knocked out of me, I grab onto whatever's blocking my path to keep from falling. My hands start to slip as my white gloves can't hold onto the silky material of the person's shirt. My muscles clench up even more, ready to right myself as I fall, but before I can two strong arms wrap themselves around my bright crimson coat. One lies on my lower back, while the other secures itself around my shoulders. The only thought I have going through my head is, _'I have to find to Al!'_

Darting my eyes up I stare into bright honey colored orbs, not breathing I can't find anything to say. My mind is on overdrive. My brain is screaming at me to get the hell out and find Al, but my body doesn't move. It just lays rigid in two freezing, marble like arms. Thunder booms outside and I jump, bringing my now wiling arms up, I shove against an equally as cold and strong chest, surprising the one who caught me and am about to brush past him when I hear a familiar voice.

"Brother? Are you alright? We went by your locker and you weren't there. I was worried."

"Al!" Eyes wide I run over to Al, who's standing just a few feet behind the honey eyed stranger. His innocent face stares back at me and I sigh in relief, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again! Damnit Al, I thought you were hurt! Right after class I went to my locker and you weren't there." My tone lowers into a desperate tone and I let my blonde bangs fall in front of my eyes as my shoulders fall in defeat and my head tilts downward," Do you know how worried I was? What thoughts were racing through my head?" By the end of my rant my chest heaves with shallow breaths, and my gloved hands are gripped into fists.

"That would be my fault." A voice rings through the quiet (luckily there are no nosey students around) hall, reminding me of wind chimes. Surprised my eyes widen and I bring my head up, and turn towards the voice.

A petite girl with dark brown hair styled into a pixie cut stands gracefully beside Al. I didn't even know she was there. Seeing the color of her eyes, my eyebrows raise. _'Really? Two people with honey colored eyes? That's weird even for me to see.'_

Glancing back at Al he smiles encouragingly and I hesitate.

"Sorry, your brother has 3rd and 4th period with me and I thought to ask if you both would like to join us for lunch."

Sighing, my face sets itself back into its usual (as of the time being Al and I are here) annoyed mask.

"Fine, we'll join you for lunch, but Al and I will have to leave early because we need to talk..._alone._" Al gets a guilty look on his face, while the pixie girl just smiles.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and the quiet boy behind you is Jasper Hale. We're siblings and are both juniors." Her perfect smile never falters, though her voice takes on an amused tone.

"Edward Elric. I'm a senior." I hastily introduce myself and moves towards Al. I don't elaborate. I'm not here to make friends. Only to get back and give Al his precious life back. Stepping closer to Al, I finally take a good look at Jasper. I conceal my shock with a calculating glare.

Jasper is…_pale._ Paler than anyone I've ever seen before, even paler than Al after he finally got his body back. Though Jasper is equally as pale as Alice. Brown hair entwined with blonde sits upon his head in a curly, yet organized fashion. His face looks aristocratic. Like it was sculpted with precision, and that the artist was trying to get everything perfect.

My eyes search lower and dark jeans and a blue silk button up shirt fill my vision. _'So that's why I couldn't hold on when I almost fell earlier.' _ Looking back up to his pale face his full pale pink lips form into a frown and his expression turns into one of discomfort.

Quickly looking down, I will away the heat that suddenly shoots to my cheeks, coloring them a dull pink, and let my bangs fall onto my face once more.

Grabbing onto Al's forearm I brush past Jasper who's standing so still he looks like a carved statue, and drag Al with me.

"Come on Al, I'm starving."

"U-um, Brother…the cafeteria is the other way." I hear Alice giggle as I turn around and move past the now moving Jasper, still dragging Al behind me, and growl quietly when the scarlet monster reclaims my face once again.

Glancing at Al, I release his arm now that we're on the right track. Whispering, I sneak a peek at the two siblings before us, making sure Al and I are at a safe enough distance.

"I'm serious Al, don't do that again." My tone is firm but my eyes soften as I look at his young, open face. His golden brown eyes find mine and he gets that guilty look back on his face.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to make you worried. I thought I was going to be at your locker before you, but Jasper, Alice and I got talking and she invited us to sit with them at lunch. I couldn't refuse, that would be impolite." His voice lowers even further and he continues, "Especially after all that's happened, you know I wouldn't leave you on purpose."

I sigh and close my eyes, creasing my eyebrows when a sharp pain passes through my head.

"I know Al, I know."

Bringing my left gloved hand up to my rub my temple I go on, my voice getting rougher when the pain increases.

"And who cares about being impolite! We don't know these people Alphonse. No matter how nice they seem, they could still be a danger to you—to us." Lowering my voice the way he did earlier I say, "We can't trust anyone right now Al. It's not safe." My tone rises into a teasing one and I finish, "Plus, as soon as I find a way back we're leaving, and you can finally ask May out on that date."

Sputtering, Al's face turns as bright as my coat and I chuckle. But I stop when I hear other laughter join in. Though it's quiet I glance up to see Alice smiling.

Narrowing my eyes, I shove both of my gloved hands into my black, leather pockets. Gritting my teeth at the sudden wave of pain, I look forward, just in time to see Jasper's rigid back give a barely concealed wince. Closing my eyes, I listen to the sound of our footsteps on the hard floor and the sound of the swooshing rain colliding with the school roof.

The sound of footsteps in front of me stop and I reopen my eyes, cringing a little when I see Mike standing just inside the cafeteria doors, his shirt as bright as ever. Grimacing, I take a side step closer to Al, and he gives me a calculating gaze. Tilting my head at Mike, I mouth, "Later." And he nods.

You could be amazed at how fast a loud room can change to a dead silence. Every head is turned towards the four of us as we make our way to the left and past some round tables to the line to get food. I gently shove Al in front of me to shield him from the stares and glare smolderingly at all of the shocked and curious faces. Many of them look away and loud whispering erupts from within the room.

Ignoring the disbelieving voices, I grab a plastic red tray from the stack and browse the food. Raising an eyebrow at the lack of choice, I grab an apple, a water bottle, and a sandwich. Al's already gone through and is waiting for me by the time I pay and I see Jasper and Alice already waiting at an empty table. Joining Al, I glare venomously at all the students, hoping to keep them away.

"Come on Brother; don't make enemies even before you've had a chance to make friends." Al's reasonable voice cuts through my glaring and I roll my eyes.

"We're not here to make friends Al."

"Even if we're not here for a while, we should still at least try."

"Yeah, yeah" I mumble as we make it to the table. Alice looks up and smiles while Jasper just sits there like he's forced to and looking anywhere but at Al and I. Al takes a seat at the circular table next to Alice, which leaves the only other open seat next to Jasper, across from Al. '_Great.' _

Tossing my black shoulder bag on the ground, I set my red plastic tray down on the mute white table and sit down, jerking a little when pain flashes through the nerves connecting both of my ports. _'Fucking rain!' _ Gritting my teeth, I hear Alice and Al make meaningless conversation while Jasper still sits there, rigid.

Putting my elbows on the table, I place my head in my hands and squeeze my eyes shut. _'Damn ports, damn rain, damn migraine, damn—'_

"Hey Ed. Why don't you come and join me at my table?" Mike's annoyingly loud voice slices through my skull like an icepick and the pain makes flinch. I'm fed up with the pain, the rain and most of all Forks, Washington.

Slamming my gloved fists onto the table I say in a harsh, demanding tone, "Didn't I tell you no!?" The whole cafeteria abruptly quiets once more due to my outburst. Lightning strikes and thunder roars, resonating throughout the cafeteria, sounding much louder than it should.

Not caring about the crowd, I jump up from my seat, and roughly grab the strap of my black shoulder bag, not bothering to throw it on my shoulder I march for the open cafeteria doors.

"Brother! Brother, wait!"

Ignoring Al's call, I continue marching through the open doors toward my 7th period class. Weight Lifting and P.E. Good, I really need to blow off some steam. Marching down the empty hall, my ports start to ache with pain once again, but I ignore it and keep going until I reach a sign that states, **BOYS LOCKER ROOM.**  
Nodding my head, I open the dull blue door and close it behind me. Leaning against the cold metal, my head swims and my vision blurs, which isn't the best combination with the jagged pain ripping through my skull.

Not knowing which P.E. locker is mine, I toss my black shoulder bag on the hard ground next to a row of light brown benches. Quickly looking around to make sure no one is in the room with me, I dig in my shoulder bag for a long sleeved grey shirt and black jogging pants, thanking Al when he slipped it into my bag after first period, knowing I'd forget the articles of clothing at our temporary home.

Confident that no one is spying, I carefully take off my bright crimson coat, folding it and place it on the bench. Doing the same with the small black jacket, I tear off my black tank top and groan when my automail arm spikes with unpleasant tingles.

Grabbing the long sleeved grey shirt I quickly put it on and fold the black tank top, placing it on the growing pile of clothes. Pulling off my black and red boots I place them next to the bench on the floor. Shimmying out of my black leather pants, I pull on the black jogging pants, hissing when the material rubs against my automail, igniting sparks that make my nerves go haywire.

Roughly folding the leather pants, I grab the pile of clothes and shove them in my now heavy shoulder bag, thanks to many meaningless school books. I lay my black bag against the too bright white wall close to the door. Tugging my black and red leather boots back on the bell rings and I make my way to the closed door. My stomach growls angrily at me, but I disregard it.

Fixing my face into a blank mask, I walk back out the dull blue door and cross the small, now crowded hall, and arrive at a matching dull blue door, and twist the shiny knob with my right gloved hand. Stepping inside I take a look at the gym.

It's small. Just a bit smaller than the cafeteria, which isn't too small, just smaller than I thought it would be. Seeing an overweight, balding man in shorts I assume he's the teacher. A volleyball net is set up in the middle of the gym, resting on a shiny brown floor. Mute white walls make the room seem smaller with the combination of no windows, and red plastic benches lay against them on one side.

Taking a deep breath, I take the first few steps to talk the teacher when a pale and tall figure walks past me. Eyes widening, I cover my shock with a scowl, and continue my path to the coach.

'_Another one? He must be related to Alice and Jasper. Why do they all look so….immaculate?' _

"You must be Edward Elric. My name is Mr. Neil. Class is always started with five laps around the gym, and then we play whatever sport I feel like. Today, it's volleyball." Even though it's not sunny and we're inside, sunglasses are hanging around his neck, and his right eye is red, like a blood vessel popped. "You're locker number is 16. Tardiness is not acceptable, nor is not dressing out. You will always participate. I don't care if you are missing a limb; you're still going to exercise. Got me?"

Nodding, I think to myself bitterly, _'How ironic. I've already lost two.'_

His chubby face looks down to his right wrist, examining a silver watch. "Alright, class! Today, we're obviously playing volleyball. Edward Cullen and Mike Newton will be the team captains."

'_Of course Mike is in this class. I'm beginning to think Truth** hates me.'_ Not even bothering to roll my eyes, I glance at my classmates, pointedly skipping over Mike. In total there are thirteen, all male, which means one person will have to rotate on a team of six.

"What are you all standing here for? You know what to do!" Blowing his shiny whistle, the coach takes a seat at the red plastic chair on the sidelines of the court and the students start to jog around the gym. Taking a slow start I join them. I'm about in the middle of all the students when I hear whispering behind me.

"Dude, why is he wearing gloves? That's weird."

"Yeah and look at his hair? What is he, a hippy?"

"Haha! I heard he was sitting with Alice and Jasper at lunch, and Mike came up to him and he totally freaked! He yelled at Mike and then ran from the cafeteria like a little girl."

Growling, I turn my head to say something to those dicks when coach blows his whistle yet again and yells, "Faster ladies! This isn't kindergarten, run!" Meeting eyes with both of the assholes, they cringe and look away. Narrowing my eyes, I turn my head back around, my blonde braid swishing with the effort.

Sprinting, I pass the remainder of the class until I reach the sibling of Alice and Jasper. He doesn't look my way as I pass him and finish the fifth lap, breathing deeply and regretting running so fast when my vision and head start to blur once again.

"Line up! Cullen, Newton pick your teams! Newton, you choose first." Coach yells out as he takes a drink from his red Gatorade. Taking a few more deep breaths I make my way over to the black line tapped to the floor, I grit my teeth as my automail shoots pain into my nerves. _'Damn rain.'_

Glaring at Mike, I hope to silently tell him to fuck off. He better not pick me. "I pick…Ed."

'_Yup, that's it, Truth definitely hates me. What did I ever do to you bastard?'_

My eyes narrowed at him the whole way I stand on his left side, farther than I have to. Cullen stands to his right and picks the first member of his team, though his tone shows he really couldn't care less who was on his team.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I close my eyes and wish I was back where Al and I belonged. That he was finally living the life he deserves. And that this damn migraine would go away.

Reopening my eyes, I see everyone has been picked and those two assholes from earlier are on my team. Sighing, I go to stand a little behind the net on the right side, ready to spike the ball. I may hate being here, but that doesn't mean I want to lose. Mike stands on the left of me, close to the net. The others take stance and Cullen's team is ready.

"First team to twenty five wins!" Tossing the ball to Cullen, coach blows his whistle yet again and the pale teen lifts the white ball up and flawlessly hits it over to our side. Seeing it coming in my direction I jump, lift up my right gloved hand palm out and slam it back over, hearing the loud smack before it hits the shiny floor. Everyone is quiet, like they didn't expect me to be able to do that. Even Cullen stands there allowing his dark eyebrows to rise.

Mike suddenly shouts a "Yeah!" and everyone is moving again. The one's on Cullen's team show their disapproval and the ones on mine trying to give me a high five, even the bastards from earlier. Clearly showing I don't want their approval, I walk to the lower right corner of the box, and standing on a small line of black tape.

"Point to Team Newton!"

Cullen has the ball in hand and tosses it over to me above the net. Catching the ball, I ready myself to serve. Letting the white sphere rest in the palm of my left gloved hand, I raise my right gloved hand, palm facing Cullen's team. Taking a deep breath I toss the ball in the air and strike it with right gloved hand, and watch it soar through the air and land inside the box, hitting the floor with a loud _crack!_

"Point to Team Newton!"

Smirking to myself I catch the ball once more as it's tossed to me and repeat myself. But this time one of the players is ready and bumps it back over to our side. Not having enough time to reach the ball, one of my teammates tries to spike it and the ball goes flying to left, missing the other team's point zone by a lot.

"Point to Team Cullen!"

Rotating positions, I step over to the lower left side of our box and get ready to defend. An athletic guy with red hair serves the ball and Mike bumps it up twice with his forearms and tries to spike it over, but Cullen is already there and hits it over to our side and it hits the floor the same time thunder booms overhead. _'Holy shit! I didn't even see him move! How did he get there that fast?'_

Eyes wide, my team rotates and I end up a little behind the net on the left side, which just so happens to be right where Cullen ends up because the thirteenth player rotates in with another. Seeing Edward up this close makes me realize how different he looks from Alice and Jasper. Of course they all have the same honey colored eyes, and pale, pale skin, but are they even really related? Even though Al and I don't look exactly alike we still resemble each other a little. Granted he takes after Mom and I take after…Hohenheim.

Taking my mind off…_him, _I preoccupy myself with assessing Edward. His face is deathly pale, like his skin belongs to the dead, not a living, breathing teen. Just like Jasper, his face looks like years were spent on carving in every perfect detail. And yet again reminds me of Jasper because his bone structure is looks aristocratic. His chestnut brown hair is tousled in every which way, but looks like it's meant to be that way. Edward's muscles flex under his plain blue v-neck, and he looks ready to pounce, for more than just for a game of volleyball.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear my name being yelled by the annoying Mike. Cullen's eyes meet mine and I'm about to turn around when something _hard_ strikes me in the back of my head. Honey colored eyes and excruciating pain are all I remember before my golden eyes roll back into my head and a vast sea of total utter blackness consumes me.

END CHAPTER TWO.

*Dewrinkling? I have no clue which is right—or if there's a better word for it. Sorry! ^^;

**Truth—he's in FMA and FMA Brotherhood. The guy that can be called "God," "The Universe," etc.

**AN:**

There you have it! I hope you liked it. ^^

Please remember to comment and let me know what you think. It helps me out a lot!

Also remember to vote for who I should put Edward E. with (though I will choose in the end, knowing what you viewer's thinks helps out!) Usually I put an NEXT CHAPTER excerpt at the end, but I feel like that would give a lot away so, sorry! But remember commenting and telling what you think makes me write faster!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter Three Part One

**WARNING: This is YAOI. **Hot, hot, hot guy on guy sex. (In later chapters, unfortunately)

Swearing is pretty much it for this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **NOT **own FMA Brotherhood, nor do I own Twilight. They belong to their respective owners. Don't sue me please; all in my possession is my laptop and a surplus of yaoi manga.

**AN:** The third chapter will be split into **TWO **parts. (Don't worry that doesn't make this chapter any shorter, word count is around 3,450, I just wanted to get this uploaded soon for you lovely readers. Oh, and I used a part of the anime from FMA Brotherhood in the beginning. I forget which one. ^^'

**MEANINGS:**

_*** _flashback/dream in this chapter

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Chapter Three Part One

"_That person…Edward." _

_Taking in an amazed gasp, my eyes fill with awestruck wonder as I stare at the huge chimera before me. _

"_That person…Edward. That person, Edward. Big brother Ed." Realization hits me like a train and horror fills my frozen body. My eyes widen in disbelief. 'No.'_

"_Mr. Tucker, when did you first get your state certification?" My voice is soft, yet demanding, not containing the emotions I feel. _

"_Let's see…It was two years ago." He answers._

"_And when did your wife leave you?" I ask in a harsher tone._

"…_That was two years ago too." _

_Starting innocently I ask, "I just have one more question. Nina and Alexander, where are they!?" _

_Al's startled gasp is smothered by Tucker's frustrated voice. "Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly." _

_Furious, I lunge at him and push my right forearm to his throat, pinning him to the wall. _

"_Brother." _

"_Oh yeah I figured it out! You did it _again!_" White, hot, anger courses through my body as he struggles to get away. Ignoring him, I continue, "Two years ago it was your wife. This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It's much easier when you start with a human, isn't that RIGHT?!"_

_Tucker smiles sardonically and my chest heaves with furious breaths. "Ha, I don't see what you're so upset about, this is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand-"_

"_Shut up! Do you really think you could get away with this?!" I ask through clenched teeth. "Messing around with someone's life like that. Your own _daughter!_" _

"_Someone's life you say? Haha! You'd know all about that wouldn't you? Look at you Full Metal Alchemist. Look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life aren't they?"_

"_SHUT UP!" I swing my right gloved fist at him, striking him in the face, knocking that smirk and his glasses off him. _

"_Ha, ha, ha, we are the same. We're the same, you're just like me!"_

_Panicking I yell at him, "We're not!"_

"_Oh but yes we are. The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. We had to even though it was against the rules." _

"_NO!" Bringing my fist back once more. "Not me!" I punch him again, and again, punctuating every word with a hard hit. "Alchemists don't do that!" Blood splatters on my face but I ignore it. Punching him once more I say in a desperate tone, "I'm not. I'm NO-"_

Screaming, I bolt forward, my right fist clenched tightly by my side ready to deliver another sickening blow. But my wide frightened eyes find only mute white walls, not an insane alchemist.

Releasing a shuddering breath, my head throbs with sharp pain and I place my head in my hands. Groaning when something cool chills my fevered skin. _'Wait, cool?'_ My eyes widening in alarm, I release my head and stare down at my mismatched hands, and a beeping noise beside me speeds up.

My right, shiny, silver automail hand reflects back at me. Glancing at my normal left one, an IV is buried innocently in my skin. "Couldn't even do anything to save one little girl." I whisper.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. You're heart monitor started going crazy so I came to see if you were alright." Gasping, I turn my head to the left, unaware of the other person until just now. A handsome man dressed in a white doctor's coat, black dress pants, black shiny shoes, a light blue button up shirt and tie stands a few feet away from the uncomfortable bed I'm sitting up in. His skin is paper white pale, and his hair is a shiny straw yellow color. His smile is genuine and concern fills his honey colored eyes. _'Honey colored eyes? Great, another one.'_

"Let me guess. I'm in the hospital?" I state in a rough voice, clearing my throat and wishing for a glass of water. My golden eyes are narrowed at him, yet he continues smiling.

"That is correct. You had a bit of an accident in P.E. and were struck in the back of the head with a volleyball." _'Well that explains the damn headache.' _

"Fucking Mike." I mumble, looking away from the doctor. Lifting my right ungloved hand, I brush back golden strands from my face, annoyed my braid has been taken out, letting my just past shoulder length hair fall wherever it pleases.

"My name is Doctor Cullen and if you don't mind me saying, those are some interesting limbs you've got." Raising an eyebrow, I glance at his curious expression and scoff. Shoving the clingy light blue blanket off of me, my normal and automail legs are revealed.

"Courtesy of my ignorance." I whisper bitterly, hoping he doesn't hear.

The heart monitor beeps in the short silence and I sigh, lifting my right automail arm up and place my cold forearm on my right raised knee. "I'm guessing my little brother is in the waiting room?"

He smiles once more and agrees, "Yes, Alphonse is anxiously waiting. Though he is quiet I can tell he is really worried."

Smirking, I add, "I'm sure he is. He always has been the one to worry most out of the both of us. So Doc, can I leave now?"

"Hm, well I suppose so. Your vitals are all perfectly fine and you appear to be healthy. But, you've got to start taking care of yourself Edward." Scowling, I look away from the blonde, narrowing my eyes at the ugly mute white walls.

"When you were brought here earlier today you were far too pale." _'Look who's talking_.' I think with an eye roll.

He continues in a serious voice, "You were also dehydrated and the hit to the back of the head gave you a minor concussion. Nothing too serious since you're young but you may experience headaches, dizziness, nausea, and blurred vision."

"Great." I state sarcastically. _'As if my pain level lately wasn't bad enough.'_

Chuckling, he continues, "Before you go, I've prescribed some pain medication you can pick up at the pharmacy. Your clothes are on the chair beside you. After you've dressed, you can leave. Let me just remove your IV." With a practiced move, Dr. Cullen removes the IV from my hand and I hiss as it leaves my skin.

"I will leave the slip that you need to take to the pharmacist with you." Reaching my normal arm out to take the slip, my fingers skim Dr. Cullen's and I gasp. Freezing cold. People aren't supposed to be that cold.

Looking up, he's already turned away heading towards the door, but before he leaves he calls out, "Take care of yourself Edward." The door closes behind him and I set the slip on the table to the right of me.

"Hmm, weird."

Looking down at the white hospital gown I'm dressed in I grimace. When did they change my clothes anyway? Shuddering at the thought of being undressed by a totally stranger, I brush back my hair once more.

Swinging my legs off the left side of the uncomfortable bed, I land on the chilled tile floor, grasping the bed when I stumble. I quickly take off the hideous hospital gown and am relieved to see my black boxers are still where they should be. The gown lands on the tile floor and I reach for the pile of clothes set on the green arm chair next to me against the wall.

I change in a hurry, anxious to be with Al again. Finally pulling on my crimson coat and slipping on my black and red boots, I leave my hair down, seeing as the hair tie that kept it in place is gone.

Glancing out the small window next to the green arm chair, I'm relieved to see the rain has finally stopped. If only for a while. I make pick up the slip on the bed and stuff it in my left leather pocket and pull on my white gloves.

I grasp the shiny door handle, open the plain door, and enter a quiet hall way joined with a reception desk. A nurse filing paperwork stands behind the desk, paying me no mind as I walk past her to another plain door which I assume leads to the waiting room.

Preparing for another rant from Al about taking care of myself I open the door, and sure enough, Al sits in one of the many dark blue chairs with a concerned expression on his face. Smiling, I shove my gloved hands into my leather pant pockets, mindful of the slip and walk over to Al.

Looking up he stands abruptly, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Brother! Are you alright? I was teacher aiding in the library when I got called down to the office and they told me you got hurt in P.E. I wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance with you so I drove here. I was so scared!"

"I'm alright Al. You worry too much." I tell him. His golden brown eyes search my face before he drops his arms and looks down.

"I know. But I can't help it." Sighing, I smile and pull him into a hug. Shocked, he doesn't move at first but he wraps his arms around my shoulders, squeezing for a brief moment. Releasing him I reassure him, "Really. I'm perfectly fine."

He smiles and a rumbling noise fills the quiet waiting room. Al laughs, and I blush. "Shut up Al, I skipped lunch remember."

Still laughing, he says, "Oh yeah, when I got called down to the office Mike was also there along with Alice and Jasper's brother Edward Cullen." _'So the doctor is related to them.'_

"Yeah, Edward's in my P.E. class. I wonder why he was there though?" I ask, my golden eyes scanning the waiting room. Only an elderly lady and a teen playing a video game occupy the room besides Al and I.

"He uh, don't get mad okay?" Al looks flustered and his eyes leave my face, looking for a distraction. Crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him I cautiously say, "Alright, I won't get mad."

"He carried you to the front office?" Al ends with a question, wary of my response. Tensing, I narrow my eyes and will away the annoyance that rises. "Well, Brother, you passed out when the volleyball hit you in the head and he volunteered. Don't be mad at him. Please Brother?"

I sigh and uncross my arms. "Fine Al. It's been quite a day and I—Wait you said Mike was also there?"

Hesitating he continues, "Um, yes. He wouldn't shut up and kept apologizing. He even wanted to ride along in the ambulance."

This time I my anger escapes and I shout, "Gah! Fucking Mike, how annoying can he get!? I told him to leave me alone and even after I yell at him he doesn't get the damn message!"

"Brother! Please keep your voice down." Al tells me in a hushed voice. I hmpf and roll my eyes.

"Oh and here is a hair tie. I thought they would take yours out to look at the back of your head so I got one I thought to take from home." Taking the see through hair tie from his outstretched hand I pull my golden strands into a low ponytail, wincing when my fingers graze a huge sore bump at the center of back of my head.

"Oww." I whine when a dull throb spreads from the bump throughout my skull. Al chuckles and I place my gloved hands back in my pockets.

"Alright Al, I'm starving and we need to pick up my pain medication from the pharmacy." We start walking toward the main sliding doors.

"Okay, we also need to pick up some groceries." I only half-listen to Al and we're almost to the doors when I see a flash of movement from the corner of my right eye. Stopping I turn my head towards the flash, and furrow my eyebrows when I see nothing. _'What the-?"_

"Brother? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Turning back towards the door, I ignore the sudden feeling of being watched and pass through the doors as they slide open, leading into the parking lot.

"I'm glad the rain stopped." Al says. Humming in agreement, I look up at the cloud covered sky. The clouds range from white to grey, the colors mixing every now and then. Though it's not raining, the clouds look like they could produce it at any moment. "What time is it Al?"

He flips his wrist over and glances at his watch. "Oh it's just after six. You were sleeping for a long time." We reach our shiny black car and he unlocks the car, and we get in. Seeing my black shoulder bag is in the back seat I fasten my seat belt and Al starts the car. Backing out of the parking space he continues, "You haven't been sleeping and it concerns me Brother."

"You know I can't afford to rest Al. I've got to figure out a way back. For you." I inform him, watching the passing cars as we head towards the local grocery store.

"For us." He corrects me.

"For us." I whisper.

- **(AN: You don't know how tempted I was to end the chapter here.)** -

The rest of the ride is silent except for the sound of passing cars. We arrive at the grocery store and Al parks in between an empty space and a minivan. Unbuckling my seatbelt I open the car door, step out and take off my crimson coat, leaving me in my black tank top and black jacket. Laying my crimson coat on the car seat, I slam the door shut and lift my arms above my head, and stretch. Groaning, I say, "Ah, damn that feels good."

Letting my arms falls back to my sides, I am beyond relieved to feel the ache in my ports almost nonexistent. I guess sleeping helped. Plus the rain stopping probably is a factor as well.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better." Al states as we walk to the entrance of the store, greeted by automatic sliding doors yet again. The grocery store is small, with about ten aisles and a few check outs. To the left side of the store is the pharmacy and we walk in that direction, my boots squeaking with every step.

Pulling out the slip, I hand it to Al and tell him, "Yeah, I guess I do. Though being hit in the head with a volleyball by Annoying Mike sucked, getting all that sleep really helped."

He hands the slip over to the pharmacist and gives the woman all the necessary information. "Alright boys, it will about fifteen minutes before its ready. You can pick it up then."

"Thank you Ma'am." We both say in sync. "Oh it's no problem dearies!"

Yawning, we head to the fruit section. "Hmm, what are we going to have for dinner tonight Al?"

Passing a little girl and her mother, Al grabs a small hand basket and picks up some strawberries that are on display. "I was thinking some type of roast. It might take a while so you should eat something small now."

Al hands me the package of strawberries and I gladly take them. Opening the lid, I take a big one and take a bite. My stomach growls in appreciation and I eat a few more as Al picks up pears, apples and bananas. Throwing the leaves from the eaten strawberries in a small trashcan, I close the lid, placing the package back in the red hand basket Al is holding.

"Okay Brother, all we have left to pick up is some vegetables, bread and milk." Al informs me and I grimace.

"Milk? Why the hell do we need milk? That stuff is disgusting. You know I hate it."

"I know, but I need it to make soup tomorrow night. I've finally mastered Pinako's recipe and I would like you to try it."

Pausing for a second, Al picks up some vegetables and places them in the red basket on his left arm. He turns to face me and a sad expression is placed on his innocent face. "I miss them Brother." His tone is soft and I lower my head, jaw clenched.

"I know Al. Me too." Sorrow sweeps through me before a wave of determination fills my body and I raise my head up, looking into his golden brown eyes. "I _will_ find a way back. Even if it takes me giving up another limb, or anything else."

"Brother, be careful. You shouldn't have to make any more sacrifices; you've already given up so much." Al's eyes bore into mine and my shoulders slump.

"I should be telling you that." Sighing, I continue as we walk towards the dairy section, "I'm going to be up all night again. So be sure to buy some more coffee as well." Al grabs a gallon of disgusting milk and sets it in the basket. We walk into the bread aisle, and he picks a loaf of bread and puts it in the basket.

Heading to where the instant coffee is, Al browses the many choices. "You shouldn't be staying up so much; it's not good for you." He picks one and tosses it to me, since the basket is too full.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumble, glancing at the can of ground coffee beans, glad that the label states it's extra strong. I'm going to need it.

We get into a checkout line with thankfully, only one person in front of us. Though they have enough stuff to feed an army. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the throb from the bump on my head spikes a little and spreads to the sides of my skull.

Sensing my pain and frustration, Al places the red basket on the black conveyer belt and turns back towards me. "You're pain medication should be ready. It's all paid for and I doubt the elderly lady will forget someone like you. Go and get it and by the time you get back I should be done and waiting for you Brother."

Rolling my eyes, I place the can of ground extra strong coffee on the conveyer belt and turn on my heel muttering, "Someone like me? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Hearing Al's quiet laughter I walk a little faster toward the pharmacy with a scowl on my face.

When I reach the counter, the old woman is waiting with a small red and white bag. "Here you go dear." Taking the bag, I mumble thanks and open it, taking out a yellow translucent bottle with dozens of small white pills inside. Twisting the white cap, (which proves to be a little difficult due to my gloved hands) I take two and throw them in my mouth, swallowing them and grimacing at the awkward taste. Twisting the lid shut, I place it back in the bag and look towards my left, tensing for a brief moment before ducking behind a display for soap.

There, only about ten feet away from the pharmacy stands the one and only Annoying Mike Newton. _'Shit.'_ I definitely do not want him to see me. He's done more than enough as it is. "Mike Newton, more like Mike Nuisance." I grumble.

"Haha! That does seem to fit." Jumping, I spin around, coming face to face with someone who could rival Major Armstrong. And that's a terrifying thought.

END CHAPTER THREE

**AN:** This chapter was actually very easy for me to write, which is very surprising. Please let me know what you think(and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes) and the second part of the third chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter Three Part Two

AN:

I would like to remind you lovely readers that this is unbeta-d.But I think I'm doing pretty well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own FMA Brotherhood, nor do I own Twilight. All I own are my two cats. And they hate me ;_;

ALSO: Listen to this while reading, I found this and it got me to finish this chapter. It's amazing.

watch?v=fhn3Z6erqMA I don't own this either!

**Chapter Three Part Two**

Recap: _There, only about ten feet away from the pharmacy stands the one and only Annoying Mike Newton. 'Shit.' I definitely do not want him to see me. He's done more than enough as it is. "Mike Newton, more like Mike Nuisance." I grumble._

"_Haha! That does seem to fit." Jumping, I spin around, coming face to face with someone who could rival Major Armstrong. And that's a terrifying thought._

He's like a living boulder, or a giant bear. His dark brown hair is cut short and he's deathly pale. A pale I should recognize immediately. He's wearing a light grey shirt and dark faded blue jeans along with dress shoes. The fabric of his shirt moves and ripples along with his overly defined muscles, and I take a step back, bumping into the display, but thankfully not knocking it over.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand, as I take a defensive stance.

Raising his overly large hands up in an innocent gesture, he says, "Emmett Cullen. I'm guessing you've already met most of my siblings." His honey gold eyes bore into mine and it clicks. Of course there's another.

Not backing down from my stance he continues, "Man, Edward said you were pretty short, but I never thought you'd be _this_short." Something snaps inside me and I yell at him, "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em to your head!"

Amusement shines in his honey colored eyes and he laughs, throwing his head back, not caring he's making a scene. Simmering with anger, I open my mouth and take a step towards him, ready to show him not to underestimate me.

But before I can an eerily familiar voice speaks up. "Ed? Eddy is that you?" Turning around quickly, I peek around the display, relieved when stupid Mike is heading in the other direction, and I watch him until he disappears into the other side of the store. "Phew, that was a close one." The same laughter from a moment ago reaches my ears once more and I scowl, my golden eyes clashing with his honey colored ones.

"Listen," I state, "I'm going to go back to my brother, this never happened." Walking to my left, my eyes never leave his and once I'm around him and past the soap display, I continue, "And I'm willing to forget you slipping up earlier and calling me sho-…" My right eye twitches and I turn towards the cash registers, where Al is patiently waiting.

That damn laughter echoes throughout the pharmacy area as I'm almost out of hearing distance and I scowl. "This damn town needs to leave me alone."

"Brother, what happened this time?" Looking up I meet my brother's golden brown eyes and sheepishly look away, and my hand not holding the small bag containing my medicine raises up to rub the back of my neck. "Uh, nothing Al. Just annoying Mike is all. And the Cullen's seem to have yet another addition to their odd family."

Raising an eyebrow at me, he glances behind me, recognition flashing in his eyes and he turns them back towards me. "Alice told me of Emmett. Never thought he'd actually be as broad as she said. That boy could rival Armstrong."

Chuckling, I realize the throbbing in my head has all but ceased, and my ports have stopped aching. "That's exactly what I thought little brother. Come on let's get home and cook some dinner, I'm still hungry."

As we exit through the sliding doors and into the dark, almost unseen cloud covered sky, Al unlocks the car doors and places the grocery bags into the back seat. Opening the passenger door and climbing in, I fasten my seatbelt and place the small bag between my boots on the floorboard.

"You'd think your appetite would lessen after I've got my body back, but it's still the same. Sometimes I wonder where all that food goes since it's not helping me anymore." Al laughs and I smile, though my eyes narrow in thought. That is strange.

The rest of the ride is spent in comfortable silence as I gaze out the window onto the emerald foliage. Pulling up the gravel driveway, I take a look at the dull brick house we've been calling home recently. Thick, dark green vines map out the right exterior, almost consuming the large window to Al's bedroom. The house is small, and dirty. The bricks are all an earthy tone, no hint of red left after so many years of harsh weather conditions. Though the inside looks nothing compared to the outside. Al and I made sure of that.

The roof is a fainted black color, shaped like a square, only a few feet bigger in diameter than the house itself. The main door placed on the left, front side of the old house is a dark cherry wood, contrasting with the shiny, translucent window to its right. Numerous tall, skinny trees crowd around the house, the start of the forest that goes on for what looks like miles. Every shade of green fills my vision as I take it all in, from the light grass, to the dark moss, to the emerald tree leaves.

The car engine stops, and I unbuckle my seatbelt, grab the bag, and step out of the car. Helping Al carry the grocery bags, we walk to the main door and Al opens the already unlocked knob. Entering the living room, I shut the door and we walk through the opened doorway leading into the kitchen. Flipping on the light, I set the bags down on the shiny black counter. Al has already dug the grey transmuted crockpot out of the cabinet to my left. Looking lazily around the kitchen, my stomach growls again, and Al laughs. Rolling my eyes, I view the work we did on the kitchen. By the way it looks now; you'd never know it was once covered in dust, forgotten.

Despite how small the house looks outside, it's quite spacious inside. Dark red, almost black, cabinets line two of the four the lower walls, in a square formation. To my left, a shiny black fridge hums. To my right, a silver sink sits atop one of the white counters. The walls are a soothing Champaign color, with swirls of dark red mixed in; with all the walls in the house to match. It was just easier to transmute that way.

A small, dark mahogany table rests diagonal to me, with four chairs to match. The floor is covered in shiny black granite tiles, matching the countertops. The cool white bulbs, placed above the black granite stove, the silver sink, and the dark table make the room seem brighter. Al insisted on this color when we bought them about a week ago. Not that I cared when we were looking for some, I just wanted to get the hell out of Home Depot. That place gives me the creeps.

Glancing out the sliding glass door that leads outside, I notice the rain still has yet to start up again, which I heave a relieved sigh to. Shifting my eyes to Al's busy form, I inform him, "Al, I think I'm going to go outside for a while. The rain stopped and I want to check out the forest."

Looking up from chopping an array of colorful vegetables, he warns, "Alright Brother, but be careful. I don't want you getting lost. Oh and be back before dinner."

Nodding at him, I adjust my crimson coat, pulling it closer around my body. Grasping the wooden handle to the glass door, I slide it open quickly closing it shut against the wind. My red and black boots make squelching sounds as I walk towards the near woods due to the soaked grass, and my golden braid slightly swings with every step.

Soggy, thick green moss covers a fallen tree to the left of me, and with twilight descending around me I walk farther into the forest. Though the trees are thin they are spread out, leaving enough space to not have to watch were I'm going.

It's so different here. Though Al and I have been many different places, we've never encountered somewhere like this. Everything is so…green. It's so full of life here. I guess all of the rain this town gets really helps, though it gets annoying pretty quick.

As I get farther into the forest, the trees start to get closer together, and I have to look down at my red and black boots to keep from tripping.

It's not like I hate the rain. Okay, well every time it has rained before something always either depressing or terrifying is occurring.

The sound of a twig snapping breaks me out of my pointless musings, and I jerk my head to the right where the sound emanated from. The Sun has completely disappeared by now and I have to squint to try and see what caused the noise.

Body tense and ready to attack, I stand still, trying to make out anything I can in the short distance. There, about fifteen feet away between a moss covered rock and lanky trees is some kind large animal. Far bigger than any bear I've learned of.

It doesn't move, just stands on all fours, facing my direction. Taking a few risky steps forward, I try to get a closer look. Its form is covered in darkness and I can't make anything besides its outline out.

The creature's head lifts as a crack of lightning strikes, lighting up its profile and eyes. Gasping, I take a step back. I hear another twig snap somewhere behind me and I turn slightly and jerk my head around, which turns out to not be such a good idea with a slight concussion.

Recovering from the slight dizziness my eyes widen.

It can't be.

END CHAPTER THREE PART TWO

AN

Not much happens in this chapter but has some important stuff in it. Also, sorry this chapter is short. Well to me it's short. Next chapter will be way longer.


End file.
